


Mommy wants to give you a nice blowjob for your birthday

by FutaScript



Category: FutaScript
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutaScript/pseuds/FutaScript
Summary: Mom wanted to give a special gift for his son. She waited this moment for so long.A blowjob to give an idea of what makes a real man.So excited he cumed really fast and a lot but she swallowed every drop of it.But the cum is about to transform mom and she'll soon discover, the beauty of being a futa





	Mommy wants to give you a nice blowjob for your birthday

[F4M][Script Offer] Mommy wants to give you a nice blowjob for your birthday [futa][transformation][blowjob][clit turns into a cock][little baby][reassurance][cum inflation][swallowing every drop][big cock][growing cock][breast growth][cock growth][cock compare][comparison][ruler][bigger than your father][you grown so much][birthday gift][mommy/son]

Synopsis :  
Mom wanted to give a special gift for his son. She waited this moment for so long.  
A blowjob to give an idea of what makes a real man.  
So excited he cumed really fast and a lot but she swallowed every drop of it.  
But the cum is about to transform mom and she'll soon discover, the beauty of being a futa

\---------------------

This is a scripts for adults done by an adult

Script by futascript

\------------

[Singing for her son]  
Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!! Happy birthday my lover.... Happy birthday toooo youuu....

[normal voice]  
Now make a wish sweatheart...  
Take your time to think...it's very important...  
... think of something special...something you've been dreaming for a long time...  
You got it ?? Okay.. now blow the candle

Yeahhhh!!! I'm so proud of you honey!!!  
18 years old... oh my...times flies by so fast... How are you feeling ?  
I know but your father is busy at work.. he's not comming home today..  
I guess he preferes his work more than his familiy... but forget about it... we are together and i love you so much!!!  
Oh my sweat little boy... don't be sad!! It's your day!! You have to be happy!!  
You are not little anymore i know... but your are still my little boy in my heart...

[proud]  
Now look at you... you grown a lot, you are strong and handsome!!! You gonna make every girl crazy!!  
I know you will baby... trust your mom..  
You have to trust yourself too... You are my son... and you are like mommy... I won't let you down sweatheart.

[excited]  
You must be so excited. When i was 18... i wanted to visit every country. Discover new things... Have a good job... A boyfriend... have kids... house... I got everything i wanted... and now it's your turn to make your dreams come true.

[reassurance]  
Baby... listen... It's perfectly normal... You are a young man and you'll discover the world.  
You'll learn things... Make good and bad decision but that's okay...  
You'll meet girls, fall in love and have a lot of sex [giggle]

[sensual]  
Ohhh...you blushing baby... i know what you are thinking naughty boy don't you??? [giggle]

[normal voice]  
Oh...and... speaking of discovery... I want to give you my present...  
No no no no... Don't worry, i didn't spend anything for that. I've been waiting for that moment for a long time.  
It's a present from your mommy. Nobody's gonna give you what mommy is about to give...

[sensual]  
Come here... sit on the couch  
Okay... let me get on my knees in front of you.  
Honey... shhhh... it's okay...   
Take a good breath and listen carefully because mommy is about to teach you what is to be a men.

[prepare to speak]   
Okay...You are 18 now but i know from a long time ago that you were having some fun very often in your bedroom...  
Noo... I'm not talking about your video games ...baby... you silly...  
Don't be shy with mommy... I know you were... [take a good breath] [shy] jerking off while watching porn ??....

[normal] shhhhh... don't worry baby... it's okay... it's perfectly normal... You need to release all the tension... all your urges needs to go away...  
You have to empty your balls and.... shhhhhh [ whispers ] i said it's okay.... don't be embarassed...

[ sensual ] it's getting hot here isn't it ? wow...

[normal]  
Anyway... I want to give you something that you keep watching in porn. Because... porn is not real life...  
You have to saviour the real deal baby...

[sensual]  
so... mommy....

[whisper] gonna give you a nice blowjob job...

*silence*

Baby??... your jaws gonna fall off [giggle]

[sensual]  
Ohhh you blushing baby... don't be shy... Are you okay with that baby ? I want to make you feel really good. Mommy wants the best for his little boy...  
Errr... to what i saw... i can't say little anymore...

[sensual and shy]  
What i mean baby is... when i saw you jerking off from time to time... years after years...i noticed something...  
Yes baby... i saw you jerking off... You always forget to close the door... and hearing your moans is kind of... attractive you know??...

Let me say it close to you baby..

[whisper] your... cock...has ... grown... soooooooooo... much...  
[whisper] you are even... bigger... than your father...  
[whisper] and by bigger ... i mean... a lot bigger than your father...

[sensual]  
Shhhh....baby...don't be embarassed... I'm proud of my big boy... your cock is so much bigger than your father...  
And now... let me see if you have grown since last year baby...

[normal]honey? can you help me lift off your shirt please?... there you go..good boy...

[horny] Oh my... look at your body baby... wow... you have well defined abs... I'm so proud of my big boy...  
[whisper] it's getting really hot here baby...  
Okay... now let's unzip your jeans...

[unzip very slowly]

[sensual] oh.. oh...oh... baby... look at the buldge... [whisper] that's massive baby...  
I can feel it twitching through your boxers [giggle]

[very sensual]  
Shhhh... relax honey... mommy is taking care of you... it's your day baby... i want you to discover the joy of a blowjob...  
Oh... it's twitching again... are you horny baby? are you getting excited to feel mommy's mouth around your big cock huh?  
You want to feel how it's to be sucked by a real woman? by your mom ?  
Mmmmm... I love you so much ... [kiss]  
Baby... now it's time to show you the real deal baby...  
Let me take your cock out for you... i...it's kind of stuck... damn...and i feel it getting bigger oh my...  
Okay.. i got you... now let's take it o... HOLY .... FUCK???............

*silence*

[whisper] what... the... fuck.... baby...

[whisper] that's so massive... baby... it's so much bigger than the last time baby...  
seriously... what happened ? wow... I'm feeling weird right now.. I just can't help it...  
[whisper] baby it's so big.. i... i need to suck it... right now

*start to blowjob and very slippery / improvisation*

*she stop blowing him to speak when she saw him struggling to hold it*

Baby if want to cum... please cum in my mouth... i'll swallow every drop okay honey? oh my big boy!!

*go back to blow him faster until he cums*

*she's surprised of the amount of cum ... sound of swallowing a lot*

[heavy breathing] *burp* excuse me baby... that's because you cam a lot but it tast incredibly good...  
I'm so happy to make you feel happy... how was it ? good ? [giggle] you can't talk ??[giggle]  
Your cock is still hard... oh my...  
I feel so full in my stomach *burp* oh my excuse me... honey ... that was a lot...  
I'm feeling a bit weird...right now...  
Shhhh it's okay baby... i never had such a big cock before so i had to open my mouth wider... maybe *burp* oh wow.. that's why...  
Baby come here next to mommy... i want a big hug...  
Mmmmmm i love you so much baby...

*strange sounds from her belly*

[huge pain in the stomach]   
Ohhhh my god..... my stomach.... what is happening ?  
I'm fine baby... i... [another pain comming] Oh god... that hurt... holy crap

*sound of growth*

[speaking while breathing heavely] I'm okay... sweatheart... I'm o... [ pain comming ] huuuuuuu fuck!!! shit!!! I think my body ...didn't like your cum [giggle]  
I feel my body burning... it's getting hot... oh please... ohhh shit...

*sound of growth*

[the pain is turning to pleasure]

[speaking while breathing heavely] ohhhh yess... [sensual] What is fucking happening to me baby... i can't help it... but it feels so good...[giggle]  
ohhh... please... touch my breast... please... lick them...

*sound of growth*

Mmmmmmmmm... [moans] I feel my body streching from everywhere... what's wrong baby?? why are you staring at me like that ?  
Honey... why are you stroking your cock so fast?? Mmmmmmmmmm that feels so good... what ?? my.. what the fuck??

[she noticed her breast have grown]

Did my breast got bigger ? [pleasure comming] ohhh yes.... [horny] I'm so wet right now... I'm burning from inside but it's so damn good...  
I never felt that before... [moans] Oh my god... [moans harder] I'm gonna cum... Oh my god... I'm cumming so fast... [breathing faster and faster] I ... can't help it...

*huge orgasm... very long... the best orgasm of her life*

*silence*

[heavy breathing] I can't describe what happened... baby...oh my... i ripped my bras... [giggle]  
Mmmm they are so heavy..  
[whisper] Baby... are you still stroking your cock? What? You are going to cum again? No baby... i can' [he puts his cock into her mouth and cummed a lot again]

*sounds of swallowing*

[heavy breathing] I didn't know you had such urges... How can you produce so much cum so fast?...*burp* I'm so full..  
My breast getting bigger turned you on that much sweatheart ? [giggle]  
*burp* scuse me... i think your cum is doing some weirds things to me...

[sensual]  
[moans] It's burning between my legs holy shit... [huge pain between her legs] [she falls down] Ouch...  
Baby...I don't know why..but...[moans] this pain is feeling really good right now... I

*sound of growth*

[lot of moans while speaking]... baby... Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh my god.... what is happening to me...  
My clit is burning... honey... you have to look what is going on...

*sound of growth* I feel my clit getting bigger...

Oh my ... my skirt is streching... honey... help me remove my skirt...  
please baby... Mmmmmmmmmm

*sound of growth*

The look on your face baby... what is going on ?? tell me Mmmmmmmmm this feeling keeps going...

[her clit is turning into a cock]

My clit is getting bigger... holy shit baby...  
What are you doing baby ? No no... you can't do this to me... it's for girls baby.. don't suck my clit...

[he sucks her clit] Mmmmmmm fuck.... honey... Mmmmmmmmmmm

[She's so turned on]  
Let me stroke your cock while you suck my clit... I feel the blood pumping my clit... it's getting so big...  
I feel my clit pushing your mouth... Mmmm...  
Don't choke baby.. what's is goi... OH MY GOD... I have a cock????  
I must be dreaming..[moans]

You like it baby? Mmmm...what do you mean sweatheart ?  
Oh you like when it grows like that ? I'm not supposed to have a cock honey... How i'm supposed to do now ?  
Look...It keeps getting bigger and bigger...

Say what ? No no no... don't you dare to suck again sweatheart... Noo [he suck her cock again] Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm fuck... baby  
I can see my cock getting larger and longer in your mouth... i can see my cock bumping on your cheek  
Oh my god... i grew balls too ? they are so heavy... how did i miss it ?

[sensual]  
Mmmm baby keep going... Do you think my cock will get bigger than you baby ?  
Oh... you want to compare now ?  
Come next to me...

oh wow....[giggle]

[whisper] Baby... it can't be... i'm almost as big as you...  
[whisper] and that turns you on so bad? what do you mean honey ?

You can hold it anymore ? what ? Oh...You want to cum again? nooooo... stop it.... [he cumed into her mouth again]

*sounds of swallowing*

[heavy breathing] *burp* Baby... I love you.. but stop doing that... Oh my god.... [moans] your cum is making my cock bigger again...  
Mmmmmmmm fuck... my brain doesn't understand what is going on and i can't stop it...

[whisper] Look.. honey..look... my cock is getting so big right now... holy... look honey Mmmmmmmmm that feels so good... my skin is streched out so fast...  
I have to use both hands to handle it... it's so heavy... oh my...  
It's like a baseball bat Mmmmm that so hot...  
And my balls are swelling... jeez...

[sensual]  
Honey... Come next to me baby... i want to compare...  
You are excited?? Why ?? What you have in mind ?

[he goes to pick something to measure]

Hey!!! Baby ?? where are you going ? Mmmmmmmm [moans] fuck my cock doesn't stop growing... fuck...

[he comes back]

Why you leave me like that sweatheart ?  
A ruler ? Baby... you want to measure me ? Okay honey...  
So come close to me... Mmmm [moans] Baby...look at your massive cock next to .... my... [giggle]

*silence*

[whisper] Wow baby... did you see that ?  
[whisper] I'm bigger than you [giggle]  
[whisper] and... by a lot...  
[whisper] I'm twice as big than you... oh my [giggle]  
[whisper] Baby... you like my huge fat cock don't you?? [giggle]

So... i guess i can say again... my little boy? [giggle]  
Oh nonono baby.. I'm sorry... i was joking...  
Honey.. put the ruler... 

[whisper] Holy shit... baby...

[whisper] You like it don't you honey ?  
[whisper] See ? I'm bigger than the ruler... and the ruler is 30cm long ....Holy fuck [giggle]  
I can't believe i'm bigger than the ruler...

[so horny, sensuel]  
Let's stroke our cock together honey...  
Stroke your cock with mommy..  
Stroke your cock with both hands like mommy...  
You have a big fat cock baby.. so you must handle it with both hand...  
I know mine is a lot bigger [giggle] but... it's okay honey... you are massive too  
Mmmmm... i never though this would happen...  
How do you think your father gonna handle it ? huh? [giggle]

Mmmmm baby... i think i'm about to cum... you too baby ?

[breathing faster]  
Mmm baby... we have to cum together and see whos gonna cum the most okay?  
Okay baby.. stroke your cock nice and hard for mommy.. Mmm... You like seeing my huge fat cock don't you honey ?  
You like to see mommy stroking her cock with both hands huh??  
My hands can't even wrap aroung oh my... Look baby..  
Look how big mommy's cock is  
Mmmm...  
Baby... i'm about to cum... Baby.. please... You are ready ?  
Yes... be ready... i'm cumming soon... please... cum with mommy... cum...  
Oh... Ohhh... cum with me... please...

*improvisation to the biggest climax*

*huge orgasm, very long with some sounds of cum drops on the ground*

*silence*

[heavy breathing]

Happy birthday my sweet little boy [giggle]  
Now... we have to clean our mess [giggle]  
I love you darling...

What ? Of course baby... We can watch some porn together tomorrow okay ?


End file.
